Letters
by tigressimmi
Summary: A princess in hiding writes to her hero.
1. Prologue

It hit him.

Harder than any physical blow he had ever received...far heavier than any strike, punch or kick he had ever taken...

Link stood at the crest of a small knoll two or three miles from Castletown, gazing up into the night's cool air. Though his enchanted slumber had not weakened him, Link had no strength to make it all the way to Kakariko that night...and so had simply laid down on a small hill just outside of the town. He was simply too weak from hunger to continue on...

...but beyond that, Link was devastated. Hyrule was overrun with evil now. A dark cloud hung over Hyrule Castle...where Ganondorf now reigned as king.

But beyond that...a helpless sensation swept over Link...

_Where was Princess Zelda?_

His desperate question to Sheik had gone unanswered. Did the Sheikah just not know? Or did he? A looming sense of dread passed over Link. According to Rauru, he had been locked away for 7 years. Could Zelda have held out that long?

A tear of helplessness feel unbidden from Link's cheek as he gazed up into the starry night sky. Where was she? Had she died during his slumber? It seemed like he had just seen her under Impa's arm, rushing out of Castletown...but that was seven years ago.

His thoughts were cut short as Navi fluttered over him, settling beside him.

"Are you alright, Link? You don't look well."

Link turned towards his small fairy, offering her a small, sad smile.

"I just wish I knew...what happened," Link whispered, burying his face in his hands. "One minute, I'm watching Impa and the princess escaping from Castletown...and the next, it's seven years later...and I have no idea where either are. I don't know who I can trust...who I can't trust...and I feel like I've abandoned Hyrule for the time I was kept in the Sacred Realm."

Navi was silent for a long moment, having felt the same general feelings of disorientation, and gazed silently at Link as he lowered his hand to the brown grass under his hands. "Hyrule is dying because I was too young. Princess Zelda...could be dead...because I was too young."

Navi snorted slightly, then fluttered to look Link in the eyes. "That's not your fault, Link. The goddesses knew what they were doing when they put you to sleep for seven years. You are the chosen one, Link...the Hero of Time! Surely all is not lost."

Link gazed up silently at Navi, reaching up to gently scoop her into his hands before rolling onto his side. She settled quietly, folding her gossamer wings.

"...I just want to know what happened to the princess..." Link murmured softly, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

A pair of piercing red eyes gazed down at the young hero from a tree several dozen feet away, bandaged fingers clutching the tree's branches silently. Sympathy bubbled within the Sheikah at each word acutely heard.

Silently dropping from the high perch, Sheik vanished before touching the ground.


	2. The Forest Temple

Soft, pale moonlight shone down, piercing through the thick underbrush and lighting upon a small figure curled upon a large pedestal inscribed with the Triforce. The figure wore a vibrant green tunic and matching hat, reminiscent of his childhood in this very forest.

He was here to wake the Sage of the Forest Temple. He knew this...but he definitely could not shake the unsettling feeling of emptiness. He spent the better part of the day traveling out to the temple...wandering in the very woods he toddled as a child. Upon his arrival, exhaustion swept through him and he decided that instead of risking death in the ancient temple, it might just be better to cat-nap until dawn to regain his strength.

But now that he lay still, Link found himself unable to sleep. His azure eyes blinked quietly as a wave of coldness swept through him. The image of a terrified Zelda carried away on horseback flashed through his mind as he rolled over with a soft, agitated cry. He grit his teeth gently as her terrified face once more swept through his mind's eye.

"Zelda..." he breathed softly to the darkness, quietly curling further in on himself. "...where are you?"

Link recalled how none in his home of the Kokiri forest recognized him. He briefly considered telling them who he was...but there was little to be accomplished. It only served to deepen the rift he felt between them. There was once a day where Link truly considered himself Kokiri...but there was little to convince him of that now.

Cheek resting against the cold stone of the circular pedestal, Link finally came to grips with how alone he truly felt.

The only lingering sense of comradery he felt was from Sheik...who seemed to be closely with him in his task. However...comradery...and even friendship...did nothing to alleviate the weary pain and worry set in his heart as his thoughts drifted back to the princess.

So much could have happened to her in the seven years he had vanished. She could be in Ganondorf's keep...or worse, victim of a cruel execution at the King of Evil's hands.

It was not loneliness that truly plagued him, he admitted as he ran his fingers across the raised triangle representing the Triforce of Wisdom. The desire to know about Zelda's welbeing consumed him...even to the point of insomnia.

Link agitatedly swept his fingers across the cool stone, ridding its smooth surface of the dead leaves that fell upon it.

Was it guilt that wracked his consciousness? He wasn't there...whatever had happened to her in his seven year disappearance was his fault. Why on earth hadn't he checked to see if he was being followed? If Ganondorf had not touched the Sacred Triangle...then perhaps his seven year disappearance would have caused less damage...those dead, might still be living.

Link rolled over for yet another time and gazed quietly into the underbrush. Dare he hope Princess Zelda might still somehow be alive? The thought ripped at his heart at all the implications if she was not. It might kill him. It was upon her very request that he did what he did...

...and though Rauru's instruction was still fresh in his mind, Link still longed for instruction from the princess herself.

The moon passed well over head, agonizingly slowly. Judging by its position, Link knew he had little time to gain back his strength in sleep. It frustrated him to no end. Finally, he rolled to his stomach and extended his arms, lifting his weight over the Triforce engraving 'neath him.

Suddenly, a soft fluttering caught his attention. Rolling swiftly and drawing his sword in case of danger, Link gazed up behind him.

Wings glowing with the strong moonlight above, a small white dove descended towards Link. The bird caught the delicate light of the full moon as it fluttered down towards Link, giving it an ethereal and angelic look. Link extended his hand out to the small bird, watching with curious eyes as the bird obediently touched down in his extended palm.

She looked tired.

Link gently stroked the bird's head with his index finger, a small smile breaking across his face despite his insomnia. The bird settled into his hand as if it were the most comfortable nest she had ever touched, and cooed gently.

As Link inspected the feathered visitor, he noticed a subtle triangle upon her breast—the marking of the Triforce. With a gentle gasp, Link lifted the small bird and examined her closely. She let out a soft, exhausted coo, as if questioning the sudden movement, but settled as just her legs fell from his soft grasp.

Tied around her left leg was a piece of parchment. Eye-brows raised in surprise, Link gently unbound the parchment and set the tiny bird in his lap. She immediately closed her eyes and began to sleep.

Hands almost trembling with anticipation, Link opened the parchment.

It was burned at the edges, crumpled and swiftly written, but the hand was steady and elegant.

_To the great Hero of Time, Link,_

_Much has happened to you since the night of our last meeting. I can only assume this letter finds you in great confusion and distress. I have heard you search for me—it seems to be one of the first things you ask people when you first meet them. _

_Your goal should not be the rescue of your princess, Link. You must focus your efforts on gathering and awakening the sages. I am alive and well—safely hidden from Ganondorf for the time being. You must wait until I am ready to reveal myself. Ganondorf searches for me._

_Please, young Hero—I implore you to continue your task without worry for me. You have become a source of hope to my people—our people. Rumor is stirring about the great Hero of Time...just when all hope seemed extinguished, here you are._

_You bring promise that this dark age will end soon, my Hero. Please do not waste your energy worrying for my sake._

_May the goddesses bless you in your task,_

_Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule_

Link read the letter at least three times over before he gazed down at the bird in his lap, who was napping sweetly. He quietly gazed at the note, then down to the bird, who in the process of flying had lost a feather or two, which now floated neatly into his lap. Holding the largest of the two, Link gently picked up the small bird and went to search for some berries. Upon finding some, he collected as many as he could, then returned to the pedestal.

He laid down several of the berries for the bird, petting her head as she pecked at the fruit politely. Link gathered the rest of the berries and crushed them, making, in effect, an ink.

He wrote swiftly, but thoughtfully.

_Princess Zelda, true ruler of Hyrule,_

_To say that much has happened is an understatement. I felt disoriented at first...though truly relieved to hear you are safe, Highness. The last time I saw you, you were only seconds ahead of Ganondorf's search. I was so afraid he had already done away with you..._

_I refuse to ignore what has happened to you, Highness...I do not think I can...but just knowing that you are there is certainly relieving. I promise that I will awaken each sage...and overthrow Ganondorf, so that you may rule us back into an age of prosperity and light._

_Please stay safe, Highness._

_Link_

The young hero studied his penmanship quietly, then gently stroked the dove beneath his fingers.

Upon first light, Link tied his letter to the dove's leg and released her into the sunrise, turning to Forest Temple to conquer it.


	3. The Fire Temple

The scream that slipped through grit teeth echoed off of the close, imposing walls of the entrance of the Fire Temple. The scream cut swiftly into a hiss and a soft grunt.

Link sat upon a small rock, flinching heavily as he tried to remove the burned undershirt from a deep cut on his left arm. He tore his gaze from the wound and winced as he pulled the torn and burned sleeve further from his burned and bleeding arm.

Another scream pierced through the hot, volcanic air. If not for the relative safety Link felt in the fiery depths of Death Mountain, he would have tried to keep it in. As it was, The pain was just too much.

Superficial as it was, Link knew it would get infected if he simply left it alone—not only that, but it hurt like nothing else.

He finally managed to peel back the fabric from the deep wound and sighed softly as he gazed into it.

The keese had bitten him hard, then burned the wound by its frantic wing-beats. He had only made it into the third chamber of the temple, and it had bitten him. He had survived worse—battled against far worse—but honestly, it was all his morale could take. He knew Ganondorf was evil...but genocide?

To make matters worse, it had taken him several tries to even get into Death Mountain...he just wasn't used to this type of blinding heat.

Frustration clawed at him as he stared up at the door to the temple. He stood immediately, rage burning within him stronger than the bubbling lava beneath.

"Link...please, think about this."

Navi's soft, familiar voice only caused a splinter of agitation in Link's resolve.

"I can't stop to _think_ about this, Navi! I have to do this—there is no time to waste!" His curt reply snapped through the room, stunning Navi with the amount of venom in his words. It was by far the rudest reply she had ever heard from the young hero.

"Link..." she offered softly, "At least wrap your wound...otherwise it'll hurt you more..."

Link paused, standing stiffly before Navi before shaking his head and bowing it, the tension and anger in his posture drooping slightly as he realized exactly what he had said to her. He glanced down in a moment of embarrassment and softly sighed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell." He turned slightly towards the entrance of the temple, and his muscles tensed up again.

Navi fluttered back to Link and slowly settled beside him. "Perhaps some fresh air might do you good...we don't have to take long...besides, you're probably thirsty." She studied his gaze for a moment, then fluttered a little when he stood up.

"It would feel good to relax a little."

Link turned and began to climb out, up the ladder and slowly out of the volcano.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He had to walk a fair amount down the mountain, but as soon as he found a small spring, he instantly settled beside it. He spent several minutes simply drinking from it—he truly didn't think he was _this_ dehydrated. After several long drinks, he began to douse the strips of his undershirt he tore off in the cool water, and laid it down on the burn, giving a soft sigh of relieve as it soothed the pain.

He relaxed for a few moments, then gazed up.

A small black speck circled overhead. It didn't look like vulture...it was too small...but it was growing bigger. It didn't take long for him to recognize the bird.

The small dove flapped towards Link, who rose swiftly to meet her. She touched into his hand immediately, causing a soft smile to break across his face. He gently set the bird down in his lap, untying the small note from her leg. Frustration temporarily forgotten, Link opened the note. A spare piece of paper dropped onto his knee, followed by the actual note.

_The princess wants me to write back, I suppose._

The note was longer than the last one, written slightly less hastily...which relieved Link.

_Sir Link,_

_Be patient, my young hero...patient and vigilante. I urge you to remember how very fragile your mission is. I will not mince words—you are our only hope. But the fact that you wield the Master Sword indicates that you have the goddesses' blessing. You are alive because of them—never doubt that. But, my young hero, Hyrule's fate rests upon your shoulders. _

_Please believe me when I say that...and never forget it. Ganondorf does not yet consider you a viable threat to his reign...and is simply letting you go, for now. Please do not take his carelessness as a signal for you to be careless also, my young hero. More than ever must you remember just how dark of a time we live in. _

_I long to give you assistance, but it is not my place to do so. For now, as much as I detest it, I must remain in hiding. If Ganondorf were to capture me...with two pieces of Triforce in his possession, Hyrule would be all but lost._

_...my young hero, please accept my apologies for putting you in such a position to begin with. _

_May the Goddesses guide you in your quest,_

_Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule_

Link licked his lips a moment, brow furrowed as he read each elegantly scripted word from Zelda's own hand. After reading it through at least three times, he set it down, and gazed silently at the small stream before him.

He silently leaned forward to lift a tough blade of grass growing beside the stream and uncorked the bottle of makeshift ink. He silently gazed out to the west—towards the beautiful Hyrulean sun dying towards the west. A strange sensation of solemnity took him over...running from the tip of his ears down to his toes as the frustration and annoyance dripped from him as quickly as his last exhaled breath, leaving him feeling cold in its wake.

A new sensation took hold of Link then, a gripping, icy sensation of dread, pooling down from his spine and centering in the pit of his stomach. An anxious quiver set into his muscles as he gazed back up the path to Death Mountain.

_My carelessness could have been the death of me..._

A colder, more fear inducing thought hit him.

_...and the death of those Gorons...and all of Hyrule._

All lingering traces of frustration and anger washed out of him...leaving chilled numbness of guilt in its wake. He gazed back down at Zelda's letter, and could not deny the hard feeling of being overwhelmed. Could he even do this?

Exhaling a great breath, but expelling none of his anxiety, Link gazed back up at the smoke billowing up from the volcano.

The thin, wiry piece of grass trembled in his hand as he lowered it to the ink, then to the parchment. The small dove gazed up at him...the wild look in his deep azure eyes making her uneasy.

The young hero hesitated a moment, but the loud roar of Volvagia caused him to jump slightly and press the makeshift quill to the parchment.

_Princess Zelda,_

_I will be as careful as I can, Princess._

The smell of smoke sent Link's senses on edge as he glanced up, his body stiff as he watched a black, poisonous cloud descend from the mountain. He gazed down at the swift, short words on the page and felt yet another stab of guilt...but the Gorons needed him.

His confidence wasn't growing any stronger by sitting outside of the volcano, either. For the first time since he set foot outside the Kokiri Forest, Link felt in over his head. He gazed out at the stream for one final moment, then finished his letter.

_I cannot linger to write you a worthy reply, Your Highness..._he continued, _but I will leave you with this: I pray you are right._

Hastily signing his name, Link repeated himself quietly, his voice barely catching over the harsher winds that whipped the barren landscape.

_I do ever so hope you're right._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Swiftly beating her wings to clear the harsh winds caused by the setting sun, the small dove flew from the young hero. She reached a cliff high enough to see exactly the path Link was taking back into the mountain before perching on a bandaged arm.

Sheik quietly stroked the dove's head, affection deeply hidden in that crimson gaze, but still evident. The young Sheikah watched Link climb up the mountain before disappearing into the volcano, brow furrowed in concern.

"He seems greatly troubled..." Sheik whispered to no one, save possibly the bird. Gently lifting the small feathery creature, the shadow silently untied the note and read it, before silently tucking it away and turning that cool, ruby gaze back to Death Mountain.

A small tear fell unbidden from Sheik's eye before the shadow disappeared into the darkening night.


	4. The Water Temple

It was never the battle that terrified Link.

It wasn't the weaponry...nor his enemy's prowess at battle that struck fear into his soul. The fear that Link felt as he gazed into those heartless, burning, _empty_ red eyes did not stem from anything other than the fact...

...that Link was staring at himself.

Navi called him a 'Shadow'...but Link felt a heavy sense of dread over it.

Several hours ago, just after his battle with Morpha, Link settled down on the Triforce pedestal by Lake Hylia, and truly hadn't moved since. He had intended on resting until sunrise, gathering himself together and traveling to Kakariko, but all the could think about was that _shadow._

Link stared down at his boots, adjusting his bracers absentmindedly. He couldn't tell what bothered him more—the fact that Ganondorf had created an evil incarnation of the Hero of Time, or...

...or that Link had to become a murderer in order to survive.

A few hours ago, he had spoken to Navi about it...but she truly didn't understand his fears.

"_Link,"_ she said, _"You did what you have to...and awakened Ruto as a sage! Truly you cannot still be thinking of that shadow." _

She then curled up into Link's hat and began to doze...even as Link's restless mind wrestled with the implications of that battle.

Though the shadow was all but forgotten in everyone else's mind, Link could not staunch the nagging fear that the shadow still existed...

...within himself.

Gazing up at the waning crescent moon overhead, Link swallowed hard. What if...that was him?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the almost imperceptible sound of padded feet lighting on the ground behind him.

If not for his impressively sharp hearing and heightened sense, Link would never have caught it.

He turned slightly, left hand deftly drawing the Master Sword about four inches from its sheath and casting a wary glance over his shoulder.

A flash of blue caught his attention, followed by a stark crimson. Link leaned over, letting his sword slip back into the sheath as he rolled to one knee, gazing up at the mysterious Sheikah.

They stood there, frozen in time, until finally the Sheikah began to walk towards him.

Link's muscles relaxed, the threat of a battle slipping slowly from his anxious mind.

Link watched as Sheik gazed out over the water of Lake Hylia, and allowed himself to be soothed (if only slightly) by the gentle rush of the waves against the island upon which he sat.

"You did well, Link," Sheik spoke at length, "Lake Hylia is healing once again."

Despite the words, Link moved back into his previous sullen position, holding his knees against his chest. Sheik raised a lone golden eyebrow at his behavior and quietly continued.

"But that is not what ails you, Hero."

Link gave a soft sigh, feeling strangely on edge.

"It was that shadow..."

Sheik gazed down at him, taking in the magnificent hilt of the Master Sword at his left shoulder, then letting those crimson eyes pass over the young hero until resting at the toe of his right boot, then spoke once again.

"You fear becoming him."

Link gazed up, deep azure eyes struck with surprise. He moved to open his mouth, but Sheik merely continued.

"You are in no danger of falling to evil just because of a shadow."

"But it was _me!"_ Link protested, gazing up at Sheik almost pleadingly.

"It was not _you. _It may have looked like you...but that shadow was simply gathered evil in your form."

Link sat up. By this time, Navi had awakened and fluttered out of Link's hat, feeling all the tension and worry snapping taut within her partner.

Sheik suddenly gazed skyward, and Link followed suit. Against the dark...almost black night sky, thousands upon thousands of stars glowed and twinkled.

"Sheik..." Link whispered, turning his gaze down to those crimson eyes, "I had to become like him...to defeat him."

Sheik turned that cool crimson gaze back to Link's face, then let it shift to his left arm.

Despite his swift defensive motion at the sound of Sheik's approach, there was...a stiffness in his dominant arm.

Sheik stood beside Link for a moment, shifting to his left side before sitting down. Without warning and without permission, the Sheikah gently took Link's arm and pulled up the sleeve of the Zora tunic. Link gave a sharp hiss, tensing, but not pulling away.

The sleeve was marred by blood. Golden eyebrows furrowed over crimson eyes as bandaged fingers slowly worked to push the undershirt free from Link's arm.

The keese-bite was bleeding yet again. Sheik gazed into Link's eyes.

"...he hit me, there."

Link's words were soft...almost embarrassed.

"It was really more of a graze than actual contact," he attempted, "but— "

"...but it opened the wound again."

Sheik fell silent, but drew a small vial and a few strips of linen from underneath the flap of cloth marked with the haunting eye.

Link watched as skilled, bandaged hands swiftly pushed up his undershirt from his wounded arm, pouring some of the vial's contents into a strip of cloth before carefully dabbing it against Link's injury. He swallowed sharply, hissing and nearly pulling his arm away as the sting of medicine seared at his nerves.

Sheik held his arm steady, gripping his forearm.

"...please," the Sheikah spoke, "...it will only hurt more if you leave it open like this."

Yet the Sheikah's motions fell gentle after Link's balking, much to the young hero's surprise.

"Ruto said to thank you, Sheik..."

Sheik didn't look up from the task at hand, merely paused briefly, then continued to rub the salve into the wound tenderly.

"I only did what I could. You are the true hero, Link."

Link watched the Sheikah tenderly minister to his wounds and allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. For the first time since he met Zelda, the warm sensation of friendship had begun to comfort his soul.

His gaze wandered out, towards the eastern sky.

It was still immensely dark out. As the Sheikah finished bathing the wound, Link's mind returned to the Water Temple...to the shadow, and his brow furrowed.

But just as he began to sink into deep thought and brooding, something caught his hawk-like eyesight. From the far away trees came the sight of a bird.

Sheik paused in bandaging, following Link's gaze.

The young hero suddenly stood as he recognized the bird, a smile and a slight pang of guilt striking his heart.

Sheik watched as the young hero extended his hands out to the bird as it drew nearer...and watched with quiet pleasure as the bird neatly touched down in his hand.

She gazed up and past Link for a moment, to Sheik, then allowed herself to be picked up and held.

Cradling the small dove to his chest, Link turned to Sheik.

"Princess Zelda...writes to me, Sheik...she's alright!"

Link immediately turned back to the dove, settling her into his lap and stroking her, giving her a moment's rest. She cooed softly in gratitude, then slowly pressed her leg out to him. Link bit his lip as he untied the parchment gently, remembering his rushed words to the princess a few days earlier, hoping she would understand.

Her words, elegant as always, stared back at him from the parchment.

_Sir Link, Blessed Hero of Time,_

_I am deeply sorry that my last letter left you with such grief. I need to instill this in you now—the conquering of evil and the dethroning of Ganondorf is well within your reach. With the goddesses' blessing, you have been granted the power to banish evil._

_Please understand me when I say this, but Ganondorf is now wishing to destroy you. The shadow you encountered in the Water Temple was nothing but a shadow, Blessed Hero. I know it troubles you greatly to see yourself so fallen to evil, but it was nothing more than Ganondorf's attempt to break you. You had to destroy him to save not just yourself, but the Zora...and Hyrule. You are far from being 'tainted' by evil, Link. Your strength, your courage, your drive to rid Hyrule of evil...are all divine. In order to purge this evil, you must destroy these forms of it...and in doing so, you purify yourself and your home._

_You did not become the shadow to destroy the shadow, but rather you overcame the shadow. In you is not a killer's heart, but noble and pure one. Your very soul cried out when you saw what Ganondorf was doing to the Gorons, and so you turned to help them rather than linger to write._

_In you beats the heart of courage—it is why the Triforce chose you as its bearer. You have but two sages to awaken, and we will bring Ganondorf down together. You are not alone, Dear Hero. I will reveal myself to you upon the awakening of the last sages._

_In the meantime, understand this—any guilt you feel...any frustration with yourself is quite misplaced. If anyone should be blamed for this, it should be me. I lead you into this...I caused Hyrule's fall...and nearly handed the throne to Ganondorf. I owe you so much...and I can only hope in time you will forgive me. I will attempt to set things right as soon as I am able..._

_...I leave you with this. A rumor is stirring. People in many villages speak of a Hero who will save Hyrule. Whispers of a savior have overtaken Hyrule's people. We have hope again, my Hero. Until I rule again, I cannot formally knight you, but I give you the informal title of knight._

_May the goddesses keep you in their blessing,_

_Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule_

Link gazed at the parchment for a long moment, the guilt and fear dripping from him. The soft tangerine light in the far east signaled the beginning of dawn, and with it, all of the darkness and dread he felt within his heart began to lift with the morning mist. A humble sense of courage took hold of his heart as he gazed up to where the sun would rise within a few hours, and slowly turned to Sheik with a big grin.

"Sheik! Zelda— "

But he stopped. Sheik was no where to be found. Link bit his lip for a moment, then gave a soft shrug and a gentle smile. Sheik was wild—it would be cruel to keep him caged still for longer than he desired.

Link gazed back down at the parchment and smiled quietly, leaning over to the tree that grew nearby and plucking a long strand of harsh beach grass from near its trunk and uncorking his bottle of makeshift ink.

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_Your words touch me deeply, Highness...they have warmed and lifted my spirits. I feel confident, but not arrogant...courageous, but deeply honored to serve under you. I long for nothing but to see you upon your throne once again, and will do everything in my power to put you there._

_The shadow certainly frightened me, Highness...I truly feared becoming what he was. I had no desire to see him destroyed...but I did not want him to leave the temple...to leave that room...and I knew he would kill me if I turned my back to him._

_As you said, I am far from a killer. I am an accomplished fighter now, but I do not relish the kill. It is satisfying to see my enemies fall...but never to truly take their life._

_I long to awaken the sages...I need to see you back on the throne again. The poison I feel even from the ground...even when I'm simply walking is staggering. Even if he is not purposefully killing Hyrule, our land is dying, Highness. I have to help. _

_It is greatly encouraging to hear that you will help bring Ganondorf down with me and the sages. It would be my greatest honor to battle beside you._

_I do not blame you for any of this, Princess Zelda...I honestly never have._

_To be a knight in your court is the highest honor I could ever be bestowed, Highness...and until then, I will continue to act as your hero and servant._

_Please stay safe, Princess Zelda,_

_Link_

Link quietly bound the note around the dove's small leg, but didn't let her go immediately, rather held her close and crossed the bridge. Dawn was just beginning to melt the icy darkness of night behind him as he walked to the mainland and drew his ocarina, smoothing his fingers over the deep blue, polished surface.

Link knelt down, settling the tiny dove in his lap as he quietly lifted the mouthpiece to his lips, closing his eyes as his fingers naturally found the holes on the smooth, glossy ocarina.

With a slow, easy breath, Link began to play, slowly at first, but with as much heart as he could muster.

XXXXXX

Sheik watched the young hero play the Ocarina of Time, heart quivering at the recognition of the royal lullaby. Perched atop a tree not too far away from where Link knelt, every note caressed Sheik's pointed ears, causing a deep nostalgia to arrest every muscle on the Sheikah's lean frame.

After the last note faded into the morning's own symphony of song-birds, frogs, and running water, Link stood and released the dove towards the east, smiling as she caught the beautiful pink and orange light from the sunrise.

With that, Link turned towards the entrance of Lake Hylia and drew the ocarina to his lips once again.

A swift, chirpy song shot through the morning air, followed by a whinny and the pounding of hooves.

Despite her large, powerful frame, Epona leaped over each fence between her and her master as if she were a deer and galloped straight to Link.

Sheik almost feared she would trample Link, but at the last possible second, the great mare slammed down on her hocks and skidded to a stop before the young hero. Link laughed, a greatly free, open laugh, grabbing a handful of Epona's silver mane and pulling himself deftly onto her wide back.

With a cry and a triumphant whinny, Epona reared, spinning on her left hind hoof and taking off, flying over the fences once again until they were gone.

The dove hung over the lake for a while, as if enjoying the sound of life returning to the once desolate land before settling over Sheik's arm and landing perfectly.

Sheik stared out quietly to the last place Link was before he mounted, and quietly sighed, be it from relief, frustration, loneliness, or perhaps even a combination of the three, no one was certain. Slowly balancing on the branch, Sheik drew out the harp.

Skilled, bandaged fingers struck each note slowly, repeating the hero's heartfelt serenade, playing it for him instead.


	5. The Shadow Temple

_Everything_ hurt.

Even on the very edge of consciousness, every nerve in Link's body _screamed_. Everything from the hair on his head to the bottoms of his feet echoed in quiet agony.

Fighting the pain, Link continued to push on to consciousness, like a swimmer pushing against ice to resurface. His deep sapphire eyes flashed open, and he gasped, as if suffocating. A great weight centered on his chest kept the air from fully reaching his lungs, and he struggled under a slight panic.

Once he was able to calm himself, he began to take in his surroundings.

He was staring at a ceiling. Not a ceiling in the Shadow Temple...but slanted ceiling that indicated a high room in a house.

As his nerves began to register things other than pain, his back told him he was settled in a bed, and his eyes told him he was surrounded by white sheets.

_How did I get_ here? Link's mind demanded as he attempted to sit up, but couldn't. The pain was nearly unbearable, and his muscles simply seemed unable to pull his weight up. He felt stiff.

A voice addressed him swiftly and sternly.

"Don't move."

Deep crimson eyes pierced into his injured form as Link turned his head (and instantly regretted it) towards the firm voice.

Impa rushed forward, taking a hold of his shoulders (two places on his body, Link noted, that hurt considerably less than the rest of him) and pushed him flat to the bed, smoothing his hair back. He didn't have any pillows, and soon realized why.

After being forced back flat on the bed, Link found he had a far better time battling against his lungs to take in air. He lay simply breathing for a long moment, then swallowed, and gazed up at Impa.

"...w-what..." was all he could force out of his lungs. Impa cut him off swiftly.

"You defeated Bongo Bongo...but not before he cast some sort of curse on you. You fell right as he did...and had it not been for Sheik, you probably would have died in there when his hand landed on you."

Impa drew the covers back and studied his torso, which Link soon realized was wrapped in bandages. She moved her fingers under the bandages, removing them and feeling Link's ribs. He cried out coarsely and abruptly as she passed over a tender spot.

"No wonder you can't breath. Lie still."

He then watched with mild panic as Impa left the room. Something within himself rebelled at being left alone in such a vulnerable state, and gazed at the door-frame for several minutes.

Following Impa into the room was Sheik, with an oddly worried look in those deep crimson eyes.

To his surprise, Sheik rushed forward, studying Link's torso before softly whispering, "I know what to do."

Link swallowed softly as he caught fear in Sheik's demeanor, and shifting his eyes to Impa, noticed something in her gaze as well. Sheik began to run skilled hands down his sides searchingly until finding the broken rib. Concentration momentary disrupted due to the monumental pain in his ribs, Link let out a pained cry, yet it was short and choked.

Link gazed silently up at Sheik, wincing visibly before Sheik gently rolled him to his uninjured side and began chant something softly...

...something Link recognized as Ancient Hylian.

Concentrating solely on Sheik's soft chant and anything but his broken ribs, Link tried to figure out how such a young Sheikah knew the old, sacred tongue. His thoughts were interrupted as a soothing energy soaked into his flesh from Sheik's bandaged hands. Link uttered a soft sigh of relief, finding breathing significantly easier.

Sheik backed up slowly, then turned from the room, running swiftly down the stairs and out of the house.

Impa wore a guarded expression, as well as a complexly curious gaze centered on his side.

Slowly, he asked the question burning at the back of his throat.

"Why didn't he do that when I first got here?"

"The curse wouldn't let you heal...at least, not while you were unconscious. It sought to drag you down beyond our reach."

Impa turned to the window, gazing out at the setting sun.

"We feared you simply wouldn't wake up."

Link furrowed his brow, swallowing softly.

At length, he drew himself up, bracing his back against the headboard and followed Impa's gaze out the open window.

"Do all Sheikah know magic like that?"

"Only those closest to the royal family." Impa replied cryptically, pausing a moment before turning back to Link.

Ignoring the slightly closed off look Impa cast his direction, Link pried further.

"Do you know magic like that? You _are_ Princess Zelda's caretaker."

Impa then cast him a dry, but secretly amused glance.

"No...I do not."

Link's eyes lit up with curiosity, glancing down at his hands for a long moment, brow furrowed in thought.

"Who is closer to the royal family than the caretaker of the only princess of Hyrule?"

Impa raised her eyebrow at him, pursing her lips before murmuring softly, "Sheik is."

Link opened his mouth, then closed it, studying Impa's cool expression with a combination of amusement and exasperation and being so efficiently thrown for a loop. Biting his lower lip, Link decided to let it be for now, quietly tucking the thought away.

After an uncomfortable shift so that he was sitting more upright, Link gazed out towards the sun dying in the west and felt an odd sense of peace settle over him.

Here, in this small bedroom in Kakariko Village, he felt safe. The horrible press of worry and dread that he had considered a daily companion left him in place of a gentle warmth.

He found this very odd, all things considered, especially with just how narrow a berth he had escaped death. With his pain temporarily lifted, Link allowed his mind to wander a little.

One last temple.

One last sage.

He would soon meet Zelda.

The thought sent a small smile tugging at his lips. He recalled how she looked seven years ago...and tried to picture her now.

He imagined she'd be taller...but lacking none of the innocence he saw radiating off of her as a child. He imagined her natural grace as a child had grown to a refined poise as an adult.

Biting his lip, though, he imagined how the last seven years would have treated her. She would probably not look so royal, at least in outward adornments. The thought bothered him a little. Just what _had _she done in the last seven years? He was truly grateful for the knowledge of her well-being...but just how long had she suffered before somehow keeping herself hidden from the King of Evil?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Link gave a soft gasp as he turned towards the door—the pain beginning to return to him...yet as Sheik opened the door, Link still smiled warmly.

Sheik locked eyes with Link and began to walk forward, holding a bottle and a slip of paper with those skilled, bandaged fingers.

Sheik extended the bottle to Link, setting his face aglow with the soft, calming light of a fairy. Pulling the cork, the Sheikah released the fairy, watching with masked satisfaction as it fluttered up to Link, almost touching his nose, before circling around him and vanishing.

Breathing a great sigh of relief, Link stood up, smiling widely as he patted Sheik on the back, moving to look out the window. He stood there just as the sun began to slip further and further behind the trees and mountains.

"Thank you, Sheik...I feel a lot better, now."

The Sheikah was silent, but moved up behind Link to watch the beautiful sunset.

"I also...wanted to thank you...for saving my life." Link said as he turned slightly, meeting Sheik's dark crimson gaze.

"I have a great deal of respect for you, Link," Sheik spoke slowly, "Even if you were not the Hero of Time, I could not bear to leave you to die in that temple."

There was a moment of silence—a quiet moment as the sun sunk further behind the mountains defining Kakariko's borders. Link swallowed a long moment, then cast a glance back to Sheik.

"Here." Sheik whispered, handing Link the small slip of parchment, "This is from Princess Zelda."

A look of dumbfounded surprise lifted Link's brow as he gently took the parchment, running his fingers along the edges.

"Did you see her? Is she nearby?"

"She is nearby...but well hidden," Sheik responded, easing towards the door as the young hero's attention caught firmly on the letter in his hands.

Link turned suddenly, catching Sheik before the Sheikah could ease away silently.

Sheik had not realized how utterly _striking_ Link's azure blue eyes could be...especially struck with such determination...

"Sheik..." he began slowly, keeping his gaze steady, "...how did you know that spell? Impa said that most Sheikah—"

"I was born with it." The reply, simple and _almost_ uncomfortable struck silence in the room, but Link had yet to lessen his gaze or release Sheik from it.

But just as Link opened his mouth to voice yet another probing question, Sheik cut him off.

"Please, Link..." Sheik paused, raising a golden eyebrow in surreptitious pleading, "...Blessed Hero of Time...all will be revealed soon."

Link lessened his hard gaze at this, giving a soft sigh and nodding as Sheik left, turning his gaze back to the parchment. As the fading rays of sunlight died behind the trees, Link lit a candle and began to read the letter.

_Dear Link, Blessed Hero of Time,_

_How grateful I am that you are still alive, my hero. To have you taken that swiftly from us...not only would have been disastrous...but indeed tragic. I will not tell you to be careful...or even to warn you of the dangers you face this time. From what I gather, your close scrape with death has not shied you from your task. I am simply thankful Sheik was in the right place at the right time._

_I know it must seem as though I've sent you on a fool's errand...that every request I've given you has only further plunged Hyrule into evil...and I cannot deny it. It is my prayer that you will somehow forgive me for this...as it was my doing that Ganondorf now sits on the throne. You deserve a far better leader than I..._

_I must admit, when you were first sealed...I honestly thought I was being punished...that I had brought this upon myself. To a certain extent...I still do. I was arrogant enough to believe I could control the Sacred Realm...and now the dark shadow that has fallen over my people haunts me. How I wish I could change things..._

_...but unfortunately, I must leave this in your hands. Impa has told me many times that I am no good to Hyrule dead...and must remain in hiding. It is the Hero's task to awaken the sages...and I will assist you when you reach that goal, Link._

_Please accept my deepest regret, for I know you've asked for none of this._

_Zelda_

Link swallowed as he read each word, tears forming in his eyes at the shear _pain_ he felt from the Princess' quill. He smoothed his thumb over her name, realizing that she was no longer "Princess Zelda" or "Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule"...but just Zelda.

_Has this broken her to the point where she no longer considers herself heir to the throne?_

A sudden and intense longing gripped Link just then as he read and re-read her precious words.

He swiftly pulled a fresh piece of parchment from the desk in his room, taking proper quill and ink and swallowing as he began to write a response...unsure of where to begin.

_Dear Zelda,_

_Princess Zelda...soon to be Queen Zelda...do not doubt yourself, Highness. I am just as grateful to be alive, if only to spare you the stress of this near hopeless time._

_You seem greatly troubled, but from what I know...and from how I feel, none of your people blame you for this. If I had not been there to gather the stones, Ganondorf would have eventually taken each stone by force...slaughtering hundreds in his path. The gods are not punishing you..._

_I wish to help you out of hiding, Highness. If I am to be your knight, can I not be so bold as to be your guardian as well?_

_We were children, Princess...innocent, ignorant children. How could we know any better? When your father didn't believe you, who else could you turn to? Who else could assist you but me?_

_You asked for none of this as well, Highness...and I hold you in nothing but the highest regard._

_Link_

Link paused a moment, licking his lips as he sat for a moment, reading and re-reading Zelda's words and hoping against hope he could convince her otherwise.

At length, Link folded the letter and quietly turned out of his room and to Sheik's door, knocking almost shyly.

There was no answer until the door opened. Sheik met Link's gaze, then flitted to his hand. Sheik let out a soft sigh as Link extended the letter.

"You wish for me to give this to Princess Zelda?"

"...yes," came Link's soft reply, "...if you would be so kind. You see, since it came with you in the first place, it would be simplest just to give it back to you..."

He trailed off, glancing into Sheik's sharp crimson gaze. It was almost startled...as if Sheik hadn't expected to see Link there...as if found under a seemingly perfect hiding place.

After a stiff moment, Sheik took the letter in bandaged fingers, stifling a swallow of emotion.

Link's eyes widened slightly as he lifted his head, looking at Sheik's cheek. A small gash ran from near the Sheikah's temple down under the cloth covering that tan face.

Concern softly echoed in a quiet voice, Link whispered, "Sheik...you're injured."

"I am fine."

Link almost flinched at the coldness of the comment, but refused to be written off. He owed a lot to Sheik, and refused to allow his one chance at giving something back to go unheeded. Leaving for half a second, Link rushed to gather the supplies used on him not hours before, casting a quick spell over the small silver bin to reheat the water within.

Setting the supplies down beside Sheik's bed and readying a clean rag, Link moved to the Sheikah.

"This is all very unnecessary," came the soft reply. Was there a touch of fear in that voice?

Link held the clean rag for a moment, furrowing his brow.

"Maybe so...but...you've done so much for me...allow me to do this for you."

Sheik could hardly resist him _then._ In quiet submission, Sheik's head turned towards the young hero, blond hair concealing the unsteady emotion in deep crimson eyes...

His touch was gentle, but not condescending. By no means was Link babying the wound. Sheik stiffened momentarily as Link pulled the cloth covering Sheik's face down to properly wipe out the dirt within.

But just like that, it was over. Sheik had never known Link to linger over a task...especially one with healing purposes. The young hero then stood back, righting the cloth over Sheik's face and smiled warmly.

"Does it feel better?"

Curious that Sheik's gaze no longer crossed his...

"...Thank you."

Then, without warning, Link suddenly wrapped his arms around the Sheikah.

The hug was gentle...not an affectionate hug, but something one might give to a grieving companion. It lasted longer than a greeting...or even a friend's embrace.

It didn't waver—simply a solid touch, yet fierce in its meaning. After half a second, Sheik returned the embrace just as fiercely before Link pulled back.

Fierceness matching the embrace burned in the young hero's eyes as he gazed into Sheik's face.

"Give that to Princess Zelda for me when you see her—she needs it."

Holding the Sheikah's gaze for half a second longer, Link turned and retreated back to his chambers, leaving a startled and confused Sheik in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule quietly closed the door to her bedroom, the guise of Sheik feeling suddenly out of place on her weary shoulders. She slowly pulled the cloth covering her face off, a tear streaking down from her currently crimson eyes.

Slowly she sunk to her knees, holding the letter against her heart as she wrestled with herself not to tell him _right now._

More tears streamed from her cheeks and onto the wood floor beneath as she felt his warm embrace.

And it was for _her._

Gazing down at the letter, Zelda slowly opened it, holding it tenderly.

Each word...each ginger reassurance touched her heart as more tears ran down her cheeks. Her hero...genuinely cared.

A sudden desire, strong as any she had ever felt reared within her. She wanted to see him. She _had_ to see him...

Rising swiftly, Zelda turned to open the door, stepping like a shy doe into the hallway. She tip-toed out towards Link's door, raising her hand in anticipation of a knock—

"No, Sheik."

Zelda turned her head sharply, meeting a pair of sharp crimson eyes. Impa quietly walked forward, grasping the would-be Sheikah's wrist before turning her towards her bedroom.

"It is not time...you must remain in hiding still."

Zelda gazed up at Impa, the current redness of her irises making it difficult to identify the grief shadowed in the young princess' soul.

But Zelda did not resist what she knew to be true, and merely hung her head at those words, quietly lifting the cloth back over her mouth, steeling herself away as strongly as she knew how.

She did, however, cast one last long glance at Link's door, golden brow furrowed in quiet pining.

"Sleep well," she whispered, her words but a breath, "blessed hero."


	6. The Spirit Temple

Link's expression was sheepish at best.

Horribly humiliated might better describe it, however.

He almost couldn't bring himself to knock on the door to Nabooru's room, swallowing back every ounce of heroic self-denial in him, because he could not ignore one simple fact.

There was no way he could battle Ganondorf on an empty stomach.

The whole principle of the situation annoyed him. How could he think about food at a time like this? Yet the lingering weakness of an empty stomach and tiring muscles quickly brought Link's attention from gallantly knocking the Usurper King off of Zelda's throne...and back to the primal instinct of a full stomach.

"Nabooru..." he called, fiercely annoyed at the whine in his voice as he knocked shyly, "Nabooru, I need to ask you something..."

The Gerudo opened the door, elegantly shaped red eyebrows popping up in surprise.

"Kid!" she exclaimed in shock, "I thought you'd be half way through taking Ganondorf out by now...what are you doing here?"

Every word made Link visibly flinch, and denying the temptation to whisper his hunger away, forced himself to speak clearly.

"Do you have anything to eat? I...would greatly appreciate anything."

To his horror _and_ annoyance, Nabooru laughed.

"You came all the way here to ask if I had anything to feed you? You _are_ a teenager, you are!"

Link swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness passed over him, and Nabooru's smile faded from her white lips as she stepped forward to keep him from falling.

"Oh...I see your point." the Sage of Spirit murmured, placing a reinforcing hand on Link's shoulder. "Just give me a moment to fix you something...we can't have the young Hero of Time fainting on Ganondorf."

She lead him into her chambers, sitting him down on a big rich red pillow next to a knee high table, leaving for just a moment before returning with a couple loaves of bread. She handed Link one, then sat across from him.

"My girls' will bring us some fruit and meat in a few minutes...eat some bread first."

Link kept himself from devouring the bread like a wild animal, though his tenacity towards the loaf was not lost on Nabooru as she quietly chewed hers.

"Honestly, kid...when was the last time you ate?"

Link looked up, swallowing his mouthful before sheepishly wiping his mouth with the back of his bracer.

"Food? Uhh...gosh, I guess it's been a day or two..."

Navi fluttered out of his hat, gazing down at him.

"He thinks he can live on potions and fairies. It's a wonder he's gotten _this_ far..."

Link bit his lip, playfully swatting the air at the small blue fairy.

"I _eat!_" he cried, taking another mouthful of bread, before his voice dropped, "...my stomach just got confused with the time shifting."

Navi humphed softly, bouncing sharply as she spoke.

"Just like the time you drank _7_ year old Lon Lon Milk?"

Link tore off another piece of bread before pointing the rest of the loaf accusingly at Navi.

"That wasn't my fault—I was still getting used to the fact that we were 7 years in the future!"

Navi fluttered over to Nabooru, laughing musically as she brightened up. Nabooru cast Link a crooked grin as he crossed his arms and darkened his brow—but not before taking another bite of bread.

"Well," Nabooru said as she cooled down from her laughing fit, "Just make sure you keep eating. You're all skin and bones as it is..."

Link raised his head, the tips of his ears reddening with indignation.

"I have _plenty_ of muscle, thank you."

Nabooru nearly fell off of her cushion laughing.

"I'm sorry, Kid...really I am..." she whispered, licking her lips as she crossed her gaze with Link's...trying to stifle yet another laugh. He took another grumpy bite of bread before she decided it was in both of their best interests to change the subject.

"So...are you excited?"

Link raised an eyebrow towards Nabooru, his bright blue eyes returning to an innocent—and less put out—gleam.

"Excited?"

"To finally rid the world of evil." Nabooru said matter-of-factly.

Link took a soft bite of the Gerudo bread, chewing thoughtfully.

"It won't be easy," he whispered softly, "Ganondorf has only been toying with me up until this point...I doubt he will be so easy to defeat in combat..."

Link took another bite, looking up distantly.

"But there is Princess Zelda...and I greatly look forward to finally being her knight...to defend and protect her..." Link's voice grew colder and darker, "...and finally take that tyrant off of her throne."

Nabooru watched him for a moment, then gave a soft chuckle.

Link's distant expression turned to one of self-conscious annoyance as Nabooru laughed.

"What?"

"You get this 'far off, oh so noble' expression when you talk about Princess Zelda...as if she's one of the goddesses or something."

"She's the princess of Hyrule—"

"Oh, I know. Don't get me wrong, she is indeed royalty...but it seems to me that you two are more on equal ground here."

"I don't understand..." Link whispered, golden brow furrowing in confusion.

"She's not exactly a princess at the moment, Link...she's been thrown from her castle, forced to hide...and hunted for _years._ She probably hasn't worn anything marking her as Hyrulean Royalty since Ganondorf took the Triforce."

Nabooru paused as some of her servants came in, holding a tray of fruit and set out a couple of saucers and cups, pouring into them rich Gerudo virgin wine.

She bit into a grape, chewing thoughtfully before continuing.

"She's about your age, isn't she?"

Link swallowed softly, the thought of _befriending_ the only princess of Hyrule a far away fantasy at best.

"Perhaps a little younger, but not by much..."

"Now I can't see the young princess growing up into anything less than a beautiful young woman, can you?"

Link half choked on the wine at Nabooru's words, innocent cobalt eyes peering up at Gerudo over the rim of his cup.

"O-of course she would be beautiful, but what has that to do with—"

Link stopped cold as the insinuation finally sunk in, and it made him blush all the way to the tips of his ears.

Nabooru took an arrogant swig of her wine, chuckling softly before setting it down on the table.

"Oh," she said at length, when the crimson color had drained from Link's ears, "Sheik came by...and said in case you were delayed returning to the Temple of Time...to give you something...she said it was quite important for you to read."

Link paused a moment, hesitant on whether to correct Nabooru or not, but finally gave in.

"He..."

Nabooru raised her eyebrows, a flash of amusement crossing her golden gaze.

"Sheik?"

"Yes..." Link murmured, finding his words carefully, "...he's a Sheikan male."

"I don't think so." Nabooru said, taking another sip of wine, "Shoulders aren't broad enough...muscles a little _too_ defined..."

"But what about—"

"Bandaging—we did it all the time growing up." Nabooru motioned downwards surreptitiously, murmuring, "It's a lot easier to play that way."

"Sheik is...a girl?" Link gaped, his spine stiffening slightly.

"_Anyways,_" Nabooru interrupted, slipping Link a piece of parchment, "_She_ said to give you this."

Link held the parchment for a moment...breaking the seal and opening it.

_Sir Link, Blessed Hero of Hyrule...and my personal savior,_

_The goddesses surely have smiled upon you, Link, for your task is nearly complete. With the power of the six sages now within your reach, Ganondorf's end is near...and you have my undying gratitude for that._

_Please, Link...I seek your forgiveness...Naturally, I seek the forgiveness of every citizen of Hyrule for what I have done to this land...but none has gone to such lengths as you have for me. You bear no connection to me...you were neither a guard in my court, nor even a friend before this time...yet you sacrifice and risk your own life to save Hyrule...and to save me...even though it was through my own thoughtless order that you've been put in this position to begin with._

_So much has been taken from you...time...shelter...even your way of life. If I could restore this to you...I would, in a heartbeat...and will do whatever it takes to restore what I can back to you, though I fear things will never be the same..._

_I have a great deal of respect for you, my Hero...respect and affection. It is rare for me to find someone filled with such humble devotion to Hyrule...someone so affected by this evil...yet still so very pure..._

_I long to see you, my Hero. Please, I await you in the Temple of Time...Make haste!_

_Zelda_

Link stood immediately from the table, biting his lip after he took one long drink of the wine.

"Nabooru...thank you for your kindness...but I have to leave...Princess Zelda is waiting for me!"

Nabooru rose as well, handing Link a few tangerines, an apple, and a small bundle of grapes.

"Don't screw this up," she said condescendingly, before her face melted into a warm smile, "Though I know you won't. The goddesses don't choose their Heroes flippantly. Now go."

After one last lingering look in Nabooru's direction, Link turned swiftly from her, pulling the Ocarina from a pouch he kept on his right hip.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the lingering sensation of teleportation wore off, and his feet felt firmly grounded on the Triforce Pedestal beneath him, Link drew a deep breath, then turned, looking around hopefully.

Questions clawed at his mind—tore at his spirit.

_What will she look like?_

_Is she really okay?_

To his slight disappointment, there was no one to be found in the great Temple of Time...except for Sheik's mysterious figure standing upon the Master Sword's pedestal.

"Sheik...?" Link called, walking forward, sword and shield still in hand.

The Sheikah turned, grasping a small white dove in her hands.

"I have been awaiting you...my hero."

The voice didn't sound like Sheik's normal voice...and the breath caught in Link's throat as the Sheikah raised her hand, bowing her head towards it, and closed her eyes.

On Sheik's right hand, a small triangle glowed, and she was enveloped in a soft white light.

As the light faded away, the figure raised her head...substantially longer blond hair covering her features...before striking cerulean eyes caught Link's.

"It is I, Princess of Hyrule...and the seventh Sage." Her voice, calm and regal, echoed in Link's ears, as smooth and calligraphic as her hand in each letter. The young hero's mouth dried up suddenly as he gazed at the one he had so earnestly sought for _months_ now...

He half stumbled forward, eyes fixed on the princess. Despite the Sheikan clothes still hugging her form closely, she appeared so..._royal. _Even against her less than dignified garb, Link was suddenly aware of how dusty his tunic was from the desert, subtly biting his lip in self-conscious dismay...

Yet the young hero quickly righted himself and slowly approached her. He paused a few feet in front of her, lips parting slightly as he took in the fact that he was indeed mere feet from Princess Zelda...and swiftly fell to one knee. He drew his sword in close, taking both hands to the hilt and rested his forehead to the ethereal pommel of the Master Sword.

Princess Zelda gave a silent gasp at his wordless pledge of loyalty, taking a deep breath to calm and cool herself as she rested a hand on Link's shoulder, noting the sensitive shudder he gave at her light touch. She took a long moment to taste this moment...not noticing the dirt covering Link...but simply reveling in the warmth that her young hero brought with him...before it was swiftly drowned by the cold sea of guilt.

"It is time to seal this evil away...forever," she whispered quietly, hiding as much of the emotion threatening to crush her behind her cool, royal mask. Her fingers slipped from his shoulder as Link moved to rise, swallowing as he stood a good two or three inches over her. She drew her hand back to the dove in her grasp, before slowly allowing her eyes to travel up to meet Link's.

His deep, innocent azure eyes had not changed a bit since his youth, she noticed. He had been spared the horrors she had not...but then again, he was not the cause of this mess...and the thought made the young princess wilt slightly.

All of her resolve...the royal facade she wore before him crumpled as she gazed into those eyes. All that he had sacrificed, willingly and otherwise for her...all of his strength and energy poured into this one task of salvation...all the injuries he suffered...was because of her.

"I know I am far from worthy of it," she began, her voice cracking ever so slightly with the weight of her crushing guilt, "...but I need to thank you...for doing as much as you've done for me...to fix my mistakes...and to hold no grudge against what I've done to you."

Zelda swallowed, shoulders shuddering slightly as she bowed her head, whispering with a bitter laugh, "Though I wouldn't blame you if you did..."

Link's mouth opened, then shut, unsure of what to say as he reached for the princess' shoulder, startling her somewhat with the sudden contact. She jumped slightly, and in her start, loosed her dove, who swiftly fluttered up towards the ceiling...

...just as Link's arms closed in around Zelda.

Tears now freely falling from her eyes, she carefully wrapped her arms around her hero...her savior, burying her face in the crook of his neck and embraced him as fiercely as she dared.

"I fight for _you,"_ Link whispered against her ear, holding the Hylian Shield close to her back as if to protect her from some unseen evil, "Ganondorf is Hyrule's enemy...not you. None of this is your fault...all of this is because of his greed...his malice...his desire to become an all-powerful King of Evil."

She clutched him a little tighter then.

"Please," Link pleaded, resting his temple against hers, "believe me! I can't stand to see this eating away at you, Highness!"

Zelda felt a small wave of peace wash over her at Link's desperate plea...yet she could not fully bring herself to accept his words.

XXXXXXXXXX

She knew someone was holding her...she knew who, as well...

She had fell faint after opening the Sacred Realm...even moreso as she assisted the sages in sealing Ganondorf away...

Link caught her before she could hit the unforgiving rubble beneath her...

...but she barely felt his hands against her sides...

None of his soothing warmth reached her soul...

If it had, she wouldn't have been strong enough to do what she did.

She could still remember the look in his deep, azure blue eyes—a look that has since haunted her—as the Ocarina's spell took him from her...

Hands pressed against the crystal, he gazed down at her.

His beautiful, cobalt eyes held something akin to betrayal in them...yet the worst part...forgiveness. He couldn't understand why she was sending him away, she realized...but he trusted her with it. The thought of his blind faith...his blind allegiance to her pierced her heart like a rusty blade.

Yet as he grew further from her, whispers of quiet gratitude still on her lips, something else rose within her.

A strong affection rose in strength as her eyes lingered on the point she had last seen him.

A small pining entered her heart as a blanket of loneliness settled on her shoulders. She would miss him...greatly.

The same feeling entered her heart, a few months after time had set itself right.

The day he told her he was leaving.

She gave him the only things she could give him...the Ocarina and her blessing.

She couldn't help the lingering thought...that he didn't want to be around her. She couldn't blame him for that...

But as she watched the young hero, mounted on the back of his filly, barely a year old...

The familiar longing entered her heart.

She hid her tears until he was well out of ear-shot.

"Please come back someday," she whispered to him, no one hearing but the flowers around her, "...come back to me, my Hero."


	7. Epilogue

_She fell to her knees, hand still desperately pounding the cold stone door. Tears streaked down a dirtied face, cuts and bruises lining once pristine skin..._

_The hem of her once beautiful dress hung in shreds against her legs as Princess Zelda clung against the Door of Time, tears pouring from her deep cerulean eyes._

"_...Link..." she whispered, eyes clenching shut as she raised her hand to pound on the door once again, "Link!"_

_The temple was silent...save for the princess' inconsolable sobs. She pressed her forehead to the door._

"_Please..." she pleaded, her tone heart-wrenchingly desperate, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...don't leave me here alone, I beg of you!" _

"_He's not coming for you, _Princess_," a cruel voice stabbed through the silence. Zelda didn't turn, merely clutched the door tighter._

"_I knew you'd come back here...but he isn't coming for you this time. The **hero** you so lovingly refer to will not be rising so soon...at least, not before it's much too late."_

_Every word crushed the young princess' heart...her soft cries and whimpers escalating in volume and emotion as she pressed herself closer to the door._

"_Link..." she pleaded softly, her loose, dirty hair falling over her tear-stained face, "Please..."_

_She could hear Ganondorf's boots clicking slowly on the marble floor behind her...but she couldn't move._

_The King of Evil chuckled low in his throat. Zelda's ears registered the sound of a sword unsheathing._

"_Link...!" she whispered desperately, pressing herself to the door as close as she could, giving a soft whimper as Ganondorf lifted her chin with the tip of her sword...caressing her throat with the blade's edge._

"_Come now, _Princess_," the slithery King hissed, "You belong in the castle."_

_With the innocence of a child, she stared up at the object of her nightmares, a tremor shaking her body as she tried to avoid the blade without leaving Link._

_Quick as lightening, she felt Ganondorf's bruising grip against her arm, the blade against her throat...so close, she felt a small drop of blood slip down her throat._

_...she only began to struggle as Ganondorf moved away from the door. _

"_Link!" She cried, twisting her head back around towards the door violently, more tears pouring from her face, her cry turning to a scream, than a shriek. _

_A sudden bright light blinded both Zelda an her captor, a few swift and well aimed strikes causing Ganondorf to loose his grip on the young princess._

_A hand, much smaller and more delicate than Ganondorf's pressed against Zelda's mouth and easily lifted her. Before she knew what had happened, she was in Impa's arms, swiftly being hidden away in the darkness._

_A violent roar stemmed from the Temple of Time as Zelda quietly pressed her forehead to the dirt under the bushes and rocks beyond the Temple's courtyard. Her tears moistened the velvet soil beneath her, and like a fawn separated from her mother, did not move, even as Ganondorf came within feet of her hiding place._

_Several minutes after Ganondorf had left, Impa returned, pulling Zelda into her arms and forcing her to stand._

"_Zelda, you can't stay here! What possessed you to return to—"_

_Impa stopped, cold, as Zelda weakly fell back to her knees, tears still streaming against the dirt now coating her cheeks and forehead. The sobs that wracked her body settled into a numb limpness that permeated the young princess' body...her dulling eyes resting upon the Temple._

_Then, suddenly, the unthinkable happened._

_In a fit of rage, Ganondorf returned, holding, to Zelda's abject horror, a torch. With a roar, he marched into the temple..._

_Zelda screamed, the sound abruptly cut off by Impa's quick hand. Despite her charge's surprisingly powerful struggles, the Sheikah immediately fled Castletown._

Link_..._

"_Link!" Zelda cried as soon as Impa's hand fell from her mouth, her screams rivaling a ReDead's in strength and volume._

"Link!"

"Zelda!"

The abrupt, yet strangely calm voice snapped the young princess out of her nightmare, and Zelda sat up, fighting the bitter twang of nausea. Impa sat over her, smoothing back her beautiful golden hair. For a few disorienting seconds, Zelda could not recall where she was, and when she did, she sighed in bitter sadness.

Though the walls of her bedroom in Hyrule castle stood comfortingly around her, rousing from her nightmare brought the young princess no relief.

Impa looked down worriedly at Zelda's face.

Dark circles lined her eyes...and the slight sinking of her cheeks gave the young princess a rather haggard appearance. Impa knew the young princess' sleep had been unrestful the past few months...even more so the past few days.

It was not uncommon to find the young princess attempting to doze in the middle of the day...even past the evening meal...and such was the case this evening.

Yet this week was a different week...a special week.

The evening meal, just like the the past few days and a couple days to come, celebrated the only princess' 16th birthday.

Impa brushed the hair plastered to Zelda's face with a soft sigh.

"All have gathered, Zelda...it's time for you to join them in feast."

A tear fell from Zelda's cheek as she gazed out towards the setting sun.

"I'm not hungry," came the princess' meek reply, "Please...tell them to start without me. I fear I must retire soon..."

"...it's today...isn't it?"

Another tear fell unbidden down Zelda's cheek as she stood to watch the setting sun, but she said nothing.

A soft breeze fluttered past the balcony, littering it with petals from a nearby flowering tree. Zelda's heart rent in two as she stood on the balcony, glancing at the tree.

Her mother was buried with several of these flowers sprinkled on her casket. The trees were common in Hyrule...as were the ground-plants...but the flowers were exceptionally rare...and only bloomed during one week of the entire year.

Zelda was born upon the first bloom of the flowers.

Almost 5 years ago, Link first witnessed the celebration of Zelda's birthday. After all the hustle and bustle of nobles and guards had calmed down, and the sun had begun to set, Link and Zelda talked about birthdays.

"_Birthdays have always been bittersweet, to me." _Zelda murmured, having sat down beside Link under one of the great flowering trees, "_After all, my mother died soon after giving birth to me. Father always holds me close after everyone has left and tells me how much he loves me. I know he misses my mother a lot..."_

Link had glanced up and over at her, smiling sadly. "_Both our mothers died trying to give us life...and if it hadn't been for them, we never would have made it. The Great Deku Tree told me that my mother died soon after I was brought to the forest..."_

There had been a long pause, and Zelda had caught a soft sigh of sadness on Link's breath.

"_I've never had a birthday."_

Zelda looked up at him with soft eyes, whispering, "_Never?"_

"_Never ever."_

Zelda had taken his hand, surprisingly strong and calloused for a 11-year old.

"_We can share mine."_

"_Oh no, Highness! I could never share yours. How about the day after?"_

Zelda had paused, a sad look coming into her eyes.

"_That was the day they buried my mother..."_

Link had blanched, murmuring a soft apology, then, "_...how about two days after, then?"_

Zelda had smiled warmly, standing up.

"_Two days will be perfect."_

She then bid him goodnight and fare-well, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"..._happy birthday."_

One year later, after the flowers had ceased their blooming, Link explained his plans to Zelda about leaving soon...

She gave him her blessing and the Ocarina, knowing he needed it far more than she.

After a month of his absence, she sent out a messenger dove—the same one she sent him during the Imprisoning War.

With the same expedience, he wrote back to her.

He told her of the people he helped...the things he saw...and the events that happened. With each letter, the warm sense of friendship grew.

But after two years since he left...his letters stopped. Since their steady correspondence had deteriorated, Zelda had sadly assumed that he had grown bored of their letters—bored of her. The thought pierced her heart sadly...the idea of him never coming home...and the sad trace of guilt for the Imprisoning War returned to her. Why would he wish to return here, anyways?

Yet...Zelda tried anyways. Upon his birthday, she wrote a letter, wishing him to simply tell her of his well being. The letter returned back. But last year... her beloved dove, a dove she named _Shekanlas_...never returned.

And now...Zelda had no guarantee that Link was still even _alive._

It caused her nightmares to return.

Impa approached the young princess from behind, holding a bouquet of the shimmering flowers. They were a teal-blue in color, and seemed to glow in the dying light of the sun. Drawing Zelda's hair back and tying it neatly, she slipped one of the blossoms behind her ear...then placed the rest on the sash on Zelda's hip.

The stars began to twinkle down on Zelda, even as more tears shed down her cheek.

"Impa..." Zelda whispered, keeping her voice as steady as she could, "...I miss him."

Impa brushed some of the petals from the hem of Zelda's dress, turning the young princess towards her and brushing some of the errant shimmer from her cheeks, then gently paused to hold Zelda's face in her hands.

"Oh Zelda..." Impa's voice betrayed her gentle, motherly compassion, "I know you do...I miss him too."

"No..." Zelda whispered, "I mean..." she took a deep breath, shuddering under the weight of her words, "I mean...I think I loved him."

The wind blew more petals into Zelda's hair as she uttered her soft confession. The two years she waited for his reply...should have turned her attention elsewhere.

But instead of diminishing, her affection for the Hero of Time only grew.

In his time around Zelda, he often had to take a sneakier approach to spending time with her, but the time spent was genuine and warm.

When he left, she gave him her best regards.

"...even now," Zelda whispered, hanging her head in soft sadness, "...all I want is to know he's alive...healthy...happy. If he is...then I'm happy for him."

She turned slightly to the now dark western sky...

...her breath caught in her throat as she saw a small white bird fluttering towards the balcony.

The closer it came, the more Zelda couldn't believe it. Shekanlas fluttered above Zelda's hand a moment or two before touching down.

A tiny green thread held a note to her leg.

Zelda glanced up at Impa, words catching in her throat before she could even utter them. Her deep cerulean eyes clashed with Impa's sharp crimson eyes, a cautious hope beginning to creep into her countenance.

Zelda held the dove carefully as she untied the thread and unfurled the letter.

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_I cannot offer you the words of apology you deserve, because I simply cannot voice them. In the two years since you last heard from me, I've been miserably lost. Through some divine wisdom, I've always known, more or less, Hyrule's layout...but once beyond Hyrule, I've found my innate tracking to be somewhat muddled._

_I lied to you, Highness._

_After my days in Termina, I told you that all was well. All most certainly was not well. I tried to follow the dove back to you, but I always lost her. Upon your last letter, I could tell she had traveled so far it was a miracle she made it to me at all. With this heavy thought, I set my mind fully upon returning._

_I had no earthy concept of where Hyrule was. I asked everyone I could talk to, and none of them had even _heard_ of Hyrule outside of legend._

_For the past two years I've struggled to return home...with no one beside me but Epona and your beloved dove. _

_I had begun, very slowly, to lose faith that Hyrule even _existed_, by the way people were talking. _

_Then...somehow, I was able to escape from Termina's alternate world, as it were. Somehow I had been trapped in it for quite some time, and through means I can only attribute to magic, did your dove find me bearing each letter._

_But that is not important, Highness. I just wanted you to know I am alive and well. _

The letter was short...almost choppy at the end...leaving Zelda with one final thought.

_Happy Birthday, Zelda...I've missed you greatly, these past years._

_Link_

Before the letter could fully sink into Zelda's mind, a sharp knock on the door broke her fragile reverie.

"Your Highness," came the loud, booming voice of a guard, "Your father, His Majesty the King, wishes to see you immediately!"

Still weightless and shaking slightly, Zelda moved towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a smell he had not experienced in almost 4 years.

The strong, sweet fragrance...filled with dignity, yet bliss...stroked his senses, causing his tense body to relax somewhat, despite it all.

Link stood beside a young tree...a tiny tree, it's little blossoms opening and giving off the sweet fragrance the young hero had only dreampt about. He was still so far away from Hyrule, he knew...but the fact that the tree was _here_ fueled his soul with renewed vigor.

Zelda had always referred to this tree as the _Telka_ tree, named for a King of Hyrule long since departed, yet he always called it Zelda's tree.

A painful longing lanced through Link's heart. He was still so far from her...and never did he wish to be right next to her as he did in that instant.

A strong breeze blew the tree's gentle fragrance into his face as he mounted Epona once again, deciding he would ride without sleep until he reached her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Link hardly bothered stopping Epona as he reached the gate, glancing with mild guilt down at the guard's faces as Epona gathered her muscles and leapt clear over the fence. The powerful mare skidded to a stop before the castle, Link gracefully dismounting before she could fully stop. He didn't bother with the guards as he approached the throne-room.

His disturbance of the court clearly rippled through the cavernous room, until all nobles were silent and staring at Link and his disheveled appearance. Swiftly and boldly, Link approached the throne. Instead of the typical knight's kneel—down on one knee before the throne, Link fell prostrate before the king.

"Please, your Majesty," he began softly, "I beg your forgiveness for my sudden and rude entrance, but I could not wait. Princess Zelda has spent two long years waiting for me...and I just, well, sir...I had to see her..."

Link's voice trailed off, and he was painfully aware of the hushed murmurs about his appearance, covered in dirt, blood...and goddesses knew what else.

There was a heart-piercing moment of silence.

"You are certainly the last person I expected through those doors, Sir Link." The king's voice betrayed neither joy nor rage at his presence, merely a matter-of-fact mood.

"This court gave you up for dead about a year and a half ago."

Link slowly rose to his knees, glancing up at the king.

"There was no funeral...as there was no body...and the Hyrulean Knights' code clearly states that a knight is not to be declared dead until fully proven such..."

Link swallowed softly as he looked down.

"...yet Zelda has missed you terribly. She...has been unable to sleep, as of late."

Link glanced up sharply, a pained look crossing his sapphire gaze, but the king merely clapped in response. "Get cleaned up, Link. The evening feast is in the hour, and Zelda will be expected there. You shall be garbed as the last Knight of Hyrule."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda followed the guard closely, her heart throbbing as she tossed glances out towards her bedroom. She wished desperately to write back to Link, yet knew better than to refuse her father.

Once in the dining hall, Impa moved to her seat. Zelda moved towards her seat when a guard moved to intercept her.

As she gazed at his uniform, she came to recognize it as one of the ancient Knight's garb.

_...but there was only one knight left..._

Zelda's gaze drew up swiftly.

She was looking into Link's eyes.

Dark cape pinned finely against his left shoulder, sword at his right hip, Link stood before her, wearing a tunic of a deep blue, trimmed with a small emblem of the Royal Family's symbol upon his breast and further detailing against his throat, buckled against his middle. He wore a loose white shirt beneath, black tights tucked into elegant, yet simple boots. His long, blond bangs fell loosely before his deep azure eyes, the rest pulled into a small tail at the back of his neck.

Though tamed by his swift bath and his knightly clothes, Link's eyes betrayed the wild spirit beneath, as he gazed into Zelda's near broken ones. He held her gaze for a long moment before gently bringing his bare fingers to her cheek.

Her breath left her at the smooth touch, her knees weakening slightly as she closed her eyes. She felt him shift slightly, and when she opened her eyes, she realized he was down on one knee before her, dropping his hand to her wrist and gently taking her knuckles in a courtly kiss.

Swallowing back the sob that threatened to bring her down to her own knees, the young princess shuddered slightly.

"...Link," she whispered as Link began to rise, "I...I can't believe it. After all this time...you've finally returned..."

She licked her lips slightly, bowing her head with dismay.

"I hope sincerely that you haven't come because I asked you to. I couldn't bear it if—"

Link moved swiftly, blocking her insecure words with a quiet and simple, yet bold and daring reason of his return.

The instant his lips touched hers, Zelda raised her head slightly. Link buried his fingers into her beautiful golden mane as she clutched at his navy cloak desperately.

Perhaps the motion was too brash, but the young knight simply couldn't verbalize the feelings he harbored towards the princess quite like a simple kiss's description.

As the pair slowly parted lips, they became increasingly aware of the stunned silence in the dining hall.

Zelda slowly drew her gaze from Link's lips over to her father, her hand never once loosening from Link's cloak.

The great king of Hyrule regarded his daughter for a long moment, gray eyes focused and calm.

His gaze shifted then, from the young princess to Link before drawing the chair out from the right of his own and nodding subtly at it before taking his seat.

The celebration of Princess Zelda's birth had never been so joyous as it was that week.


End file.
